Le plan de Noël
by Malachys
Summary: C'est l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année et la ferveur règne à Poudlard. Malefoy voudrait concrétiser avec Hermione mais s'y prend mal. Heureusement que Blaise et Theodore sont là pour jouer les entremetteurs afin de rapprocher les deux préfets en chef...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce sont mes débuts dans le monde de l'écriture des fanfictions avec cet OS. Plutôt habituée à lire des fics et à porter un regard critique, j'avoue être assez stressée à l'idée d'être jugée par les autres. Voici un OS mignon et guimauve initialement prévu pour être publié hier mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Drago Malefoy est assez OOC, soyez indulgent(e)s s'il vous plaît. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **On doit les personnages à la plume de J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 **OS : Le plan de Noël**

Les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur Poudlard et recouvraient le sol de l'école de sorcellerie d'un blanc immaculé. Tout le paysage offrait un cadre idyllique calme et paisible en cette fin d'année mais qui contrastait avec l'ambiance agitée, joyeuse, et festive qui régnait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. En effet, dans les couloirs ainsi que dans la Grande Salle résonnaient des bribes de conversation entre les élèves dont un sujet était sur toutes les lèvres : le fameux bal de Noël !

Quiconque déambulait dans l'école entendait des filles parlant avec excitation et enthousiasme de leurs robes de soirée, du choix de leur cavalier et l'ambiance festive qui les attendait ce soir-là. Ces bavardages avaient lieu y compris dans le temple sacré du silence de l'école : la bibliothèque. Une oreille attentive aurait perçu les paroles échangées entre trois jeunes hommes où il était question de complot et de plan savamment manigancé. " Allez mec s'exclama un brun à la peau basanée qui portait un uniforme avec les blasons de Serpentard, suis notre superbe plan et tout se passera sans accroc et tu pourras démarrer la nouvelle année avec une petite amie dans les bras !

\- Mouais maugréa Drago Malefoy sauf que vous oubliez qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui mais de Hermione Granger alias le rat de bibliothèque ou encore Miss-je-sais-tout incontestée de l'école !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Théodore Nott cette fois-ci ce sera la bonne et puis ce serait déjà un bon début si tu lui adressais gentiment la parole sans lui faire des remarques désobligeantes en lui posant une main sur le bras en signe d'apaisement mais dont le regard rieur trahissait néanmoins l'hilarité aux souvenirs des plans précédents qui s'étaient avérés être de cuisants échecs

\- Vous savez les gars, j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin entre vos mains et que tous vos plans ne visent qu'à me faire passer pour un guignol or c'est inadmissible pour un Malefoy !

\- Hahaha ! Eh Théo ! Tu te souviens de la fois où on a piqué le chat de Granger pour qu'il le lui rende pour faire un acte de gentilesse.

\- Oh oui ! Et il a reçu une baffe comme remerciement et il avait le visage griffé par chat s'exclama Théo. Cela me rappelle aussi la fois où tu t'es dis, Drago, l'alcool va t'aider à faire la déclaration et que tu t'es retrouvé à déblater n'importe quoi et à faire un strip-tease devant Granger dans la Grande Salle !

\- Par Salazar ! Arrête Théo ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser !" articula avec peine Blaise qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire.

Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion entre Theodore et Blaise, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Drago qui commençait à voir rouge, serrait les poings et avait du mal à retenir sa colère. " Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott ! Vous êtes des hommes morts, je vais vous tuer ! " vociféra le blond.

"Silence interrompit Mme Pince d'une voix sèche. Monsieur Malefoy, cessez immédiatement de hurler ou bien sortez proférer vos menaces de mort dehors." Le trio de Serpentards se turent immédiatement avant de reprendre leurs chuchotements. " Bon je veux bien vous faire confiance mais cette fois-ci c'est la dernière fois okay ?

\- Relax ce sera le succès total de l'opération Cupidon déclara Blaise avec un clin d'oeil.

\- De plus, l'ambiance de Noël sera à nos côtés. "se félicita d'avance Théo.

~o~

Pendant ce temps, une certaine Gryffondor à la longue chevelure brune indomptable qui était la principale concernée dans cette affaire, sillonnait les allées de la bibliothèque, les doigts fins parcouraient les tranches des ouvrages ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir en entendant l'énumération des maladresses de Malefoy. Décidément ce blond peroxydé était un imbécile de première classe, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Comme quoi le petit arrogant ne peut pas avoir tout le temps avoir la classe en toute circonstance. Hermione Granger poursuivit sa minutieuse tâche de recherche d'un ouvrage qui pouvait l'aider à étoffer davantage sa rédaction de son devoir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne l'interrompit dans son dos.

" Alors Granger, on cherche encore un énième bouquin à se mettre sous la dent ?

\- Je cherche le traité sur la guerre des Gobelins enfin peu importe je travaille au contraire de certaines personnes qui passent leur temps à troubler le silence.

\- Ce ne serait pas ce livre que tu chercherais par hasard ? suggéra Drago avec son sourire en coin en brandissant le fameux traité dans la main d'un air triomphant. Tu vois, je n'ai peut-être pas l'air de travailler d'arrache-pied comme certaine parce que je me suis déjà avancé et pas toi Miss-je-sais-tout. Il remercia intérieurement son ami Theodore, l'équivalent d'Hermione Granger dans le trio des Serpentards en matière d'assiduité et de sérieux dans les cours, de lui avoir passé ce bouquin car c'était en réalité lui qui avait déjà achevé son devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Comme c'est mon jour de charité, je veux bien te le prêter poursuivit-il en lui tendant le livre.

\- En échange de quoi ? Je suppose que tu ne fais rien gratuitement demanda Hermione avec un regard plein de suspicion. Elle vit aussitôt le sourire de Malefoy se fendre davantage et pensait bien que ce garçon ne raterait aucune occasion pour se moquer d'elle.

\- Rassure-toi c'est vraiment un acte de générosité de ma part ou plutôt pour me racheter parce qu'il se trouve que ta maudite boule de poil est dans ma chambre.

\- Oh le fourbe ! Je m'en doutais ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre tout le temps à mon chat ? s'écria Hermione hors d'elle.

\- Il est roux et ça me rappelle Weasmoche.

-...Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin, atteint d'une imbécilité de haut degré de surcroît. Bon je vais récupérer toute seule Pattenrond je ne veux plus être en présence de toi une seconde de plus." dit-elle en faisant volte-face pour s'éloigner.

Malefoy la retint par le poignet et la rapprocha de lui au point qu'elle sentait son soufffle chaud sur sa nuque lorqu'il lui chuchota : " Pas la peine, je te rendrai ton chat si tu acceptes de passer une après-midi avec moi au Pré-au-Lard. Je t'attendrai devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu à 14 heures et ne me poses pas de lapin. Tu devrais annuler ta petite sortie avec Weaslette."

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sortit de la bibliothèque d'une démarche nonchalante. Elle ne put réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut à ces paroles ou à cette proximité, elle n'en était plus très sûre. En revanche, ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle avait envie de l'étriper. Certes il semblait avoir mis de côté les remarques acerbes sur le sang mais c'était pour mieux l'embêter avec des enfantillages et des moqueries dignes d'un enfant de maternelle. Ginny avait bien avancé la théorie des réactions de garçons amoureux pour attirer leur attention mais bon, il y avait un fossé parce qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, ce foutu aristocrate arrogant à la gueule d'ange ! C'est sur cette pensée rageuse qu'elle retourna à sa table de travail.

~o~

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago, Theodore et Blaise étaient assis dans un coin près du feu avec Pattenrond sur les genoux de Theodore. Drago leur fit un résumé de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Granger et attendait leur réaction.

" Admettons qu'elle vienne, on peut en être quasiment sûr connaisssant son tempérament de Gryffondor mais elle sera avec ses deux chiens de garde, il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de les éloigner et il faut aussi qu'on prévoit au cas où elle voudrait venir dans notre dortoir, déclara le blond.

\- Détends toi Drago, répondit l'Afro-Britannique, les Serpentards sont les meilleurs on a déjà préparé à cette éventualité et on va te donner une occasion d'étaler ton physique à damner un saint."

Drago afficha une expression interloquée avant d'avoir un fou rire auquel se joignit ses deux amis.

Hermione lisait à dix reprises la même phrase, son esprit étant focalisé à peser le pour ou le contre à attendre le lendemain ou de s'introduire chez les Serpentards pour récupérer Pattenrond. Finalement elle opta pour la seconde option et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors où Harry et Ron disputaient une énième partie d'échecs en attendant l'heure du dîner. Elle se mit en tête de demander au premier Serpentard qu'elle rencontrerait sur le chemin puis se ravisant car c'était complètement débile et ses pas la menèrent à la bibliothèque où elle vit Theodore Nott à une table en train de travailler, l'un des rares Serpentards avec lequel elle a le plus sympathie par son attitude calme et réfléchie. Elle s'avança et d'assit en face de lui. Ce dernier se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire.

" Dis moi Theodore, tu pourrais me donner le mot de passe du dortoir des Serpentards s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle franchement sachant qu'il n'allait pas la renvoyer par des moqueries.

\- Bien sûr c'est "Noblesse", je te l'accorde ce n'est pas très original. C'est au sujet de ton chat ?

\- Oui c'est Malefoy qui l'a enlevé pour en faire un otage.

\- Ah oui ce n'est pas sympa de sa part dit-il en se retenant de pouffer de rire. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller le chercher maintenant Hermione, les Serpentards ont un entraînement de Quidditch il n' y a quasiment personne dans la salle à cette heure-ci.

\- Oui tu as raison Theodore, je vais y aller et puis faisons comme ci cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

\- Merci beaucoup tu me rends un grand service là, répondit Hermione qui commençait à s'éloigner.

\- C'est plutôt nous qui te remercions, notre plan de rapprochement se déroule comme prévu grâce à toi murmura Theodore pour lui-même avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux.

~o~

Décidément la chance lui souriait aujourd'hui. Elle avait rapidement atteint la chambre des Serpentards et n'avait rencontré pour l'instant personne. Le lieu était en tout point semblable à celui des Gryffondors hormis le fait que toute la pièce était aux couleurs vert et argent ce qui la décontenança légèrement et un portrait de Salazar sur le mur qui la fixait d'un air furibond et des teintures magnifiquement brodées avec minutie. En entrant dans la chambre, elle crut entendre un bruit de douche mais ne s'en soucia point. Elle appela Pattenrond de plus en plus fort mais aucun miaulement ne lui répondit et ne remarqua pas le silence qu'il régnait dans la pièce. Elle regarda sous le lit à baldaquin, en vain, puis, se mit à fouiller dans la malle de Malefoy mais ne trouva malheureusement que des habits de couleur sombre pliés de façon méticuleuse. " Un vrai maniaque ce type " pensa-t-elle. Hermione, trop occupée à chercher, n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonna derrière elle.

" Granger, Granger c'est vilain de fouiner dans les affaires des autres", murmura Malefoy comme s'il sermonnait un enfant.

Hermione était pétrifiée, se retourna avec difficulté pour faire face à son vieil ennemi mais la vision de ce dernier la fit rougir comme une pivoine. Elle n'était pas habituée à se retrouver face à des garçons qui étaient à peine recouverts d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, avec un corps d'une musculature qui ne rendait pas insensible la gent féminine et qui arborait encore et toujours cet abominable air suffisant.

" Alors la vue te plaît au point de perdre la langue ?" poursuivit-il, taquin.

Elle se leva de la manière la plus digne et fière possible puis lui répondit :

" C'est par ta faute si je s'en suis à là Malefoy.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, il fallait faire comme j'avais dit pour la peine je vais garder encore quelques temps ton animal. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas si compliqué à le trouver il était juste dans la malle de Theo avec un interstice pour qu'il puisse respirer dit-il tout en prenant la boule de poils qui avait été miniaturisée.

\- Rends le moi s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de l'attraper.

\- Hors de question si ça peut faire sortir le rat des bibliothèques de ses gonds. Attrape moi si tu peux."

Il commençait à courir dans tout le dortoir pour échapper à Granger à ses trousses tout en riant tandis que Hermione se maudissait de ne pas avoir sa baguette magique sur elle, l'affaire aurait été réglée en un clin d'oeil. Le jeu du chat et de la souris s'interrompit au moment où Pattenrond s'échappa des mains de Malefoy et retomba sur le tapis. Hermione n'arriva pas à s'arrêter et dans son élan trébucha sur le chat et s'aggripa au permier objet ou plutôt première personne devant elle, ici, en occurrence Malefoy, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et tous les deux s'affalèrent par terre. Hermione releva la tête et se retrouva avec le visage du blond à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et eut le souffle coupé à la vue de deux orbes grises qui l'observaient intensément au point d' éprouver de la gêne. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans une nuée orageuse dont le regard ne faisait qu'assombrir davantage. La Gryffondor repoussa le corps de son homologue qui était au-dessus d'elle pour se relever et la vision du blond la cloua sur place. Dans leur chute, la serviette de bain du blond s'est détachée et il se retrouvait dans son plus simple appareil devant elle. Hermione regarda le visage de Malefoy qui arborait une expression aussi choquée qu'elle et lâcha un "Oh Merlin !". Embarrasée et honteuse, son visage prit une teinte rouge vive que Malefoy trouvait tout simplement craquant elle voulait disparaître de la surface de la Terre à cet instant et s'échappa à la hâte du dortoir en oubliant de prendre son chat avec elle.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et pensa à Blaise qui allait le qualifier d'exhibitionniste parce que oui, ils avaient prévu de déstabiliser la petite Granger en se montrant torse nu mais de là à se trouver en tenue d'Adam devant elle, ça ce n'était pas du tout prévu.

~o~

Dans la Grande Salle, Ginny, Harry et Ron avaient déjà entamé le repas quand Hermione vint les rejoindre en poussant un soupir.

" Ça va Hermione ? demanda Harry tu es aussi rouge que quand Ron est en colère

\- N'imchorte choi ! articula Ron entre deux bouchées.

\- Non, j'ai juste eu une prise de bec avec Malefoy concernant les décorations pour le bal, rien de grave.

Elle s'assit à sa table et commença à manger, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à la dérobée à la table des Serpentards, voulant jeter des regards assasins à Malefoy mais ne réussit qu'à rougir aux haussements suggestifs et sourires narquois du blond. De plus, il semblait murmurer des paroles à ses deux amis pour repartir d'un rire commun. Le petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu pour Ginny, qui souffla à son amie : " Dis moi Hermione, ce ne serait pas plutôt une certaine fouine qui a fait grimper ta température corporelle ? "

Cette simple remarque manqua de la faire recracher sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

" Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Ginny

\- Ca ne marche pas avec moi si tu crois que ton jeu de regards avec Malefoy ne m'a pas échappé.

\- C'est assez compliqué, long et honteux. Je ne peux pas te le raconter devant les garçons.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je peux attendre qu'on soit dans notre dortoir" dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione soupira. Dès que Ginny sentait l'anecdote croustillante, elle se montrait tenace et ne la laisserait pas s'échapper avant de lui avoir raconté ses mésaventures. D'ailleurs elle se demandait s'il ne fallait pas aussi se méfier de Ginny depuis qu'elle s'est mise en couple avec Blaise en plus de Theodore qui avait manifestement poussé à sa rencontre avec Malefoy.

" Non ! Par Merlin ! Tu l'as vu nu ! s'exclama Ginny hystérique.

\- Moins fort Ginny ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer ! Chuchota Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement

\- C'est bon Lavande et Parvati ne sont pas là sinon elles t'auraient harcelé pour connaître les détails de tes déboires. Alors, tu confirmes qu'il a vraiment un corps d'Apollon ?

\- Ginny tu n'as pas honte ? Blaise ne te suffit pas ?

\- Mais non ! Malefoy est beau, plutôt mauvais garçon, c'est un fait et en plus il te fait la cour depuis un bon bout de temps mais tu ne veux pas me croire franchement je pense que tu dois lui donner une chance Hermione. Bon je te laisse, je dois aller rejoindre Blaise à ma tour d'astronomie.

\- Demain, ça te convient toujours la sortie pour choisir notre robe de bal ?

\- Désolée Mione j'ai ma sortie en amoureux avec Blaise, pour une fois qu'on a pu s'arranger. Tu vas devoir aller choisir ta robe de bal toute seule ou avec Malefoy. Bonne nuit Mione", déclara la jeune rousse en quittant le laissant pas le temps à Hermione de répliquer. Elle était déroutée et ne savait que penser de la réaction de Ginny qui paraissait être une traîtresse, à la pousser dans les bras de ce blond de malheur qui l'avait tout de même tourmentée durant les premières années à Poudlard. Certes, il avait changé de camp pendant la guerre et embêtait moins Harry et Ron mais de là à voir en lui un prince charmant il y avait un fossé. Hermione avait bien sûr lu certains classiques d'histoire à l'eau de rose et remarquait que toutes les filles étaient sensibles aux garçons rebelles, sûrs d'eux à la limite de l'arrogance mais s'imaginer elle et Malefoy s'embrasser, quelle étrange vision ! Elle secoua la tête et décida de se coucher, décidément les paroles de Ginny allaient retourner son cerveau.

~o~

Devant l'entrée du seul bar à Pré-au-Lard se tenaient Blaise et Theodore avec en face d'eux un groupe de jeunes filles surexcitées.

" Bon les filles, dit l'Afro-Britannique je vous accorde là une exclusivité, vous avez la chance de rencontrer le fameux héros de la guerre, le Survivant autrement dit Harry Potter. Ils se trouvent en ce moment dans le bar, vous pourrez discuter et passer un instant privilégié avec lui et son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Bon sur ce, je vous laisse mesdemoiselles.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'écrièrent des filles en choeur.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, si je peux vous aider à concrétiser un rêve."

Theodore ouvrit la porte d'entrée du bar et les filles hystériques entrèrent dans un brouhaha énorme et se précipitèrent vers Harry et Ron qui affichaient une expression ahurie et ne comprenaient rien à cette situation inattendue. Hermione et Ginny se faufilèrent en profitant des fans qui assaillirent Harry de questions et d'autographes. Hermione se dirigea vers le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu tandis que la rouquine rejoignit les deux Serpentards et salua Blaise d'un langoureux baiser.

"Franchement les gars vous n'y êtes pas allés un peu fort ? Pauvre Harry et Ron, c'est perdu pour leur après-midi tranquille !

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Se justifia Blaise en haussant les épaules. Drago est incapable tout seul de se retrouver seul avec Granger alors on l'aide. D'ailleurs c'est Theodore qui a eu l'idée, derrière ses airs sages, c'est lui le plus diabolique d'entre nous."

Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire énigmatique.

"Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux, j'ai des livres à acheter pour remplir ma réserve de lecture." Déclara t il en se dirigeant vers la librairie.

Drago et Hermione marchaient désormais côte à côte dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard silencieusement quand Drago décida d'engager la conversation.

"Pattenrond te manque ?

\- Plus vite tu auras fini de me promener comme un chien pour t'aider à les faire les courses, plus vite je le récupérerais.

\- C'est dommage, dire que j'allais profiter de ces quelques heures en ta compagnie sans tes deux chiens de garde.

\- Ne parle pas de Harry et Ron ainsi rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Arrête de prendre cet air farouche, éluda le blond, je ne te veux que du bien.

\- Alors là venant de toi ça sonne très louche dit-elle sarcastique.

\- Si je t'assure tu verras demain soir. D'ailleurs tu recommences à voir en moi le diable. Il faut que l'on donne l'exemple en tant que préfets en chef donc tu veux qu'on cesse les chamailleries et qu'on ait une conversation civilisée déclara le blond en regardant Hermione. Celle-ci était estomaquée par les paroles prononcées par Malefoy et par son toupet : il était en train de dire que c'était elle qui faisait preuve d'un manque de maturité !

" Non mais Malefoy c'est toi qui insinues que je suis une gamine ?

\- Tu vois que tu me cherches sans cesse à croire que ça t'amuses répondit-il avec son éternel sourire narquois.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui s'est pris un pain en troisième année à force de me provoquer avec tes insultes ?

\- Ah oui cette fameuse baffe dit-il rêveur. C'était à partir de cet incident là qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette fichue Gryffondor.

Depuis l'évocation de ce souvenir commun, ils entamèrent une réelle discussion, où ils parlaient de tout et de rien, dévoilèrent à l'autre leurs goûts et préférences.

Hermione s'étonna des nombreux points communs qu'ils partageaint en dépit de leurs différences apparentes comme leur passion pour le piano, les chocogrenouilles et les études.

Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre mais Malefoy était beaucoup plus studieux que Harry et Ron. Elle l'observa discrètement et lui trouvait de la prestance, de l'élégance et du charme avec cet air altier et ce sourire taquin qui ne le quittait jamais, oui Drago Malefoy La petite brune se surprit à penser que leur promenade ressemblait à une balade amoureuse, qu'il allait lui prendre la main et se gifla mentalement à cette réflexion. Ils passèrent dans des boutiques et achetèrent des cadeaux pour leurs proches et marchèrent devant un magasin de robe de bal. Le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par une robe splendide de la vitrine. Il s'agissait d'une robe avec une longue traîne, des bretelles et des arabesques dorées, laissant un dos à découvert. La Gryffondor la trouvait magnifique mais un peu osée pour elle et surtout la couleur verte comme les Serpentards la dérangeait. Malefoy la remarqua et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire.

"Granger est donc aussi sensible aux belles robes...énonça-t-il songeur.

\- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, je suis une fille comme les autres avec un brin d'intelligence en plus.

\- On se flatte soi-même en plus remarqua Malefoy. Au passage, je ne suis pas un crétin comme Saint Potter et Weasmoche, j'ai des yeux.

\- On a dit plus de remarques mesquins envers mes amis.

\- Dis moi tu serais cap de porter une robe aux couleurs des Serpentards pour le bal si je te l'offre ? demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

\- Faudrait déjà que tu acceptes de débourser ton argent pour une Moldue comme moi rétorqua Hermione, espiègle en s'éloignant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je suis prêt à tout pour toi, murmura Malefoy pour lui-même avant de rejoindre Hermione.

~o~

"Ça s'est bien passé ton après-midi hier avec Malefoy ? demanda Ginny lorsqu'elle eût rejoint son amie dans le matin pour le petit déjeuner bien avant les autres élèves.

\- Oui c'était passable répondit vaguement Hermione.

\- Passable ? Tu pourrais me donner plus de détails ? s'empressa de demander son amie.

\- On arrive à avoir une relation plus cordiale désormais.

\- Au point de t'offrir des cadeaux comme celui-là ? dit la rousse en pointant un paquet vert et argenté que venait d'atterrir près d'Hermione apporté par un hibou.

\- Euh non, qu'est-ce que vient faire là ce colis ? Se demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

\- Allez déballe pour voir dit Ginny toute excitée.

La Gryffondor obéit, piquée par la curiosité, elle ouvrit le paquet et lut le mot qui accompagnait.

" _À toi de remplir l'autre part du défi, ne me fais pas honte pour le bal_ " DM

"Oh c'est trop mignon un défi entre amoureux ! Souffla Ginny

\- N'importe quoi ! T'as vu la note qui accompagne, il se moque de moi !

\- Il a juste du mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Je te trouve un peu trop clémente il faut j'aille finaliser la décoration pour ce soir déclara Hermione en prenant le paquet et sortit de la Grande Salle un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

L'heure du bal sonna. Harry et Ron étaient embarrassés une fois de plus dans leurs costumes de soirée et attendaient les filles devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Celles-ci finirent par arriver, Ginny dans une belle robe rouge vive avec les cheveux flamboyant ramenés de côté. Quant à Hermione, elle portait la robe que lui avait offerte Malefoy et coiffée d'un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles de manière négligée et élégante.

"Ouah tu es magnifique Mione mais la robe a dû te coûter une fortune ! S'exclama Ron

\- Merci dit-elle souriante.

Elle prit le bras que lui tendait Harry et ils dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle.

Cette dernière avait été décorée pour l'occasion de guirlandes de tout part dans la salle, des illuminations de toutes les couleurs éclairaient la pièce. Le buffet avait déjà été mis en place, un immense sapin trônait au fond de la pièce où se tenait McGonagall et un brouhaha énorme régnait dans la salle.

La nouvelle directrice de l'école débuta son discours quand tous les élèves furent présents.

" _Chers élèves, aujourd'hui a lieu le grand bal de Noël. Je vous ai tous réuni pour célébrer cet heureux événement traditionnel mais aussi pour marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix et de respect les uns envers les autres._

 _Nous avons tous traversé une période difficile et perdu des proches mais nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que nous avons un avenir à bâtir et que notre devoir est placer sous le signe de la tolérance pour nos proches et les générations futures. Ce bal est, j'espère, une occasion de permettre une entente entre les élèves et les préfets en chef vont vous montrer l'exemple en ouvrant le bal. Amusez-vous bien mais n'oubliez pas que cela s'achève à deux heures du matin !"_

Malefoy s'avança vers Hermione en traversant une Grande Salle silencieuse. Lui était fasciné par la Gryffondor qui n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'auparavant et masqua vite son trouble par une expression narquoise en s'inclinant devant Hermione pour l'inviter à danser. Celle-ci cachait mal sa gêne d'être ainsi observée par tout le monde et rougit lorsque Malefoy se tenait face à elle. Hermione le trouvait très beau dans son costume noir avec une cravate émeraude, ses yeux qui paraissaient clairs et rieurs tandis que ses cheveux plaqués en arrière lui rappelait la première qu'ils s'étaient la première fois dans le Poudlard Express.

Elle prit sa main et il l'entraîna au centre de la piste. L'autre main du Serpentard se plaça sur la taille de sa cavalière et la serra près de lui, plus que ne le voudrait la convenance. Ils entamèrent une valse, leurs visages étaient proches et Malefoy sentait le souffle chaud de la Gryffondor contre son cou à chaque expiration. Il se retint de son mieux pour ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres vermeille devant toute l'assemblée présente.

" Finalement tu as mis cette robe, déclara-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu ?

\- Si, tu es ravissante, je te déclare reine de ce bal, Hermione."

Cette dernière se mit à rougir à ce compliment et son prénom prononcé par lui donnait une consonance mélodieuse.

" Oh ! Cette musique c'est la valse des fleurs.

\- Dans Casse-Noisette de Tchaïkovsky. Oui, Granger je connais également les ballets moldus, répondit-il devant la mine surprise de la Gryffondor.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier pour éviter le regard des élèves qui les contemplaient et surtout les regards courroucés de Harry et Ron qui lâcha son verre ainsi que pour profiter de ce moment magique. Malefoy était un excellent danseur, il la faisait tournoyer, elle se contentait de suivre ses pas en synchronisation pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds et se sentait toute grisée.

Cette complicité n'échappa pas à Theodore, Blaise et Ginny qui étaient dans un coin de la salle.

" Vous avez vu comme ils sont mignons ! s'écria Ginny enthousiaste.

\- Il ne manque plus qu'ils s'embrassent maintenant dit Theodore.

\- Non Theo, t'as vu comment Drago est mal à aise, j'ai l'impression qu'il va lui donner un baiser fougueux sur le champ s'exclama Blaise en riant.

La danse d'ouverture prit fin et tous purent se joindre à la fête en dansant de manière moins conventionnelle et puis il y avait ceux qui se jetaient sur le buffet en priorité. Drago profita de ce désordre pour s'éclipser en emmenant Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie, passèrent par dessus la lucarne et se retrouvèrent sur le toit de l'école.

" Malefoy tu sais très bien que j'ai le vertige, pourquoi m'emmènes-tu là ?

\- Regarde autour de toi dit-il avec avec un regard indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

\- Oh des guis...C'est Noël c'est un peu trop tôt remarqua-t-elle en voyant un arceau de gui entremêlés par de la magie et ne put s'empêcher de rougir car elle voyait bien son intention.

\- Je suis plutôt du genre à m'y prendre en avance." répondit-il moqueur.

Puis, il poursuivit d'une voix tellement basse en passant la main dans ses cheveux, qu'elle crut mal entendre ces propos.

"Hermione, en fait ça fait un certain temps que tu me plais même si je me prends très mal pour te l'exprimer"

La brune écarquilla les yeux et sourit face à son air hésitant et maladroit, inattendu de part d'un Malefoy.

" Et tous les coups foireux avant c'était dans ce but ?" Demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

Il hocha la tête et elle ne put soupirer.

" Franchement c'est digne d'un gamin de sept ans."

Malefoy allait protester quand Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser aérien, fugace, presque irréel.

" Quelles sont tes résolutions pour la nouvelle année à venir ? demanda Hermione avec une lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux.

\- Devenir le meilleur petit ami du monde dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Eh bien ! T'as du boulot devant toi avec ton sale caractère.

\- J'espère bien que tu vas m'aider. Hermione, acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ?

\- Oui "répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix en levant les yeux pour rencontrer l'éclat rieur et rempli de désir de ceux de Malefoy. Il se pencha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois en un baiser plus audacieux, elle entrouvrit la bouche lui donnant accès et leurs langues se trouvèrent, sa langue caressant la sienne dans un ballet fougueux et passionné. Il enlaça sa taille et passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher davantage de lui et approfondir le baiser. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde platine et ne put retenir à un gémissement sentant Malefoy sourire. Il remercia ses amis pour leur aide, se dit qu'il venait de passer la plus belle fin d'année qui puisse exister et qu'il était heureux de démarrer la nouvelle avec Hermione à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Note : Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire mon premier OS. Je vais faire une autocritique vu que je suis plutôt une perfectionniste ( que voulez-vous ? ).**

 **Je ne suis pas très fière de la description des lieux et des personnages qui sont des points à améliorer, le rythme parfois monotone et la présence de certains clichés . J'avoue que les sentiments assez soudains d'Hermione pour Malefoy peuvent décontenancer mais je voulais écrire un OS, j'ai dû faire un choix. Pour les prochaines fics je vais essayer de donner plus de cohérence. Je pourrais corriger ces défauts mais la publication aura lieu dans ce cas aux calendes grecques !**

 **En revanche, je me suis vraiment amusée pour l'écriture de certains passages et les dialogues entre les personnages.**

 **J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fic et votre avis m'intéresse !**


End file.
